The Girl You Never Knew
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: There's a new girl in Hogwarts, and well, she has a special little secret. As you should know I suck at sumaries.


**A/N**:** Well, some of you may not know this, but i had a story with this title up previously but i decided to change it around a bit. I only had the first chapter up anyway. So, here is the remake and I hope you enjoy. Please do revie because your reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl You Never Knew<strong>

**Chapter One: **_The strangest little thing that you ever did meet_

"I'm telling you Harry, this year is going to be different. I can feel it!" Ron protested, smiling at his two friends.

"Then again Ron when have our trips to Hogwarts ever been normal." young Hermione responded and they all shared a laugh. However, when their laugh died down, for some odd reason so did the rest of the train. The three looked at each other curiously, then peered out of their cart.

Draco. Draco Malfroy. What was he up to this time? He stood in the middle of one of the isles, hauling luggage into one of the compartments above. None of that seemed to be out of the ordinary, so why had everyone focused their attention on him? It didn't take too long for the three young Gryffindors to realize what they were looking at.

Draco stepped to the side, revealing a girl slightly shorter than him. She was dressed in all black, and her hair was the darkest of all silky blacks. Her pale blue eyes glistened beneath thick eyelashes that fluttered against her pale skin. Who was she?

"Is she a first year, I've never seen her around?" Ron asked his two companions.

"Obviously not Ron. Look at her!" Hermione stated, and that was the one thing young Harry Potter couldn't stop doing. Looking at her.

She thanked Draco, and he cast a spell on a hanker-chief he had, turning it into a rose. That show off. She giggled. A giggle so sweet that it seemed to be dripping in kindness. Her pale hand took the Rose and she slid her way into her own little 'corridor'.

Draco had the most satisfied smirk on his features as he sat in the corridor next to hers. Why help her, and then leave her alone? Maybe the truth was Draco didnt know the girl as well as the three Gryiffindors thought.

"Does she belong in the Slytherin house?" Hermione whispered.

"Obviously Hermione, look at her!" he mocked. She hit him out of frustration and he could merely smirk.

"One should learn not to judge a book by its cover." Hermione retorted.

"Except she's not a book Hermione, she's a girl." Ron responded, then turned to look at her again. "A beauty at that."

Hermione responded by hitting him again, and giving a sigh. However young Harry was not interested in their conversation, only the girl. He slowly stood approaching the girl's cabin slowly.

"Excuse me." he spoke up once he finally reached his destination.

The girl looked up from the book she was reading, her pale pink lips curving into a smile. "I was wondering when you would spot me out Harry." Her voice was just as sweet as her giggle.

"So, it is you!" he said completely amazed. He slid himself in her corridor, and sat down. "You're that girl...the one I ran after through the towns. What were you doing, and what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

She closed the book, her pale hand delicately resting on the cover. "I had to retrieve something, the only reason I ran is because you gave me quite the scare." She spoke softly, "and I've always attended Hogwarts silly, this is my sixth year."

His eyes widened behind his glasses as he looked her over. Once he realized what he was doing, the faintest tint of pink washed over his cheeks. "Y-You're a s-sixth year?" he managed to stutter out.

She gave a nod, giggling at how flustered he became. "I believe your two friends are waiting for you to return Harry." she said, her voice now softer than before. Her blue eyes glanced over at his own corridor, where Ron and Hermione sat starring at the two.

His embarrassed blush only deepened as he realized how rude his friends were being. "Of course. I do expect to continue this conversation later." he said, standing up from his placing across from her.

"of course." she said, lips curving into a smile as she opened her book yet again and began scanning the pages.

Young Harry Potter couldn't help but stare at her for just awhile longer before taking off down the isle. He received a glare from Draco, but chose not to act upon it. Once back in his own compartment, his two friends gave him questioning stares.

"So...what's her name?" Ron said, nudging his friend slightly.

"Her name?" Harry asked, as if his friend was speaking a totally different language.

"You did ask for her name, didn't you Harry?" Hermione said, now leaning forward in her seat.

Harry looked down for a bit, realizing he actually hadn't asked for her name. He didn't have the slightest clue to what her name MIGHT be! "Uh...no..." he muttered, refusing to look up from his lap.

Hermione groaned, slumping down. "What exactly were you talking to her about then Harry?" she said, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"is that jealousy Hermione?" Ron teased her, getting himself a punch in the arm.

"Not even Ron! She's probably a selfish brat who knows nothing of being on her own!" she exclaimed causing their whole cart to grow silent. The strange girl looked up from her book, looking over at them.

Hermione's face went red as she sunk down in her seat, while Harry stood up. "Your name, I never-"

"Novina." she interrupted him, now smiling. He could only smile, as he slowly sat back down in his seat. Hermione only hid even more, as their cart continued to stare.

"Oh and Hermione...it would be your best to learn not to judge a book by its cover." Novina called out. Hermione's eyes grew wide and Ron burst out into fits of laughter.

"Yeah Hermione!" Ron added, clearly mocking the irony. She punched him yet again and sighed. Novina gave a small smile, then looked back at her book.

A scream was heard, and everyone looked up to see a young Hufflepuff girl being wrapped in by a large snake caused by a few young Slytherin as a joke. Harry stood up but Novina stood before him. She twirled her wand between her fingers and then pointed it at the snake with a steady hand.

She whispered some spell he couldn't make out, but the snake began to shrink. Once it was the size of a pencil, she picked it up off the girl's shoulder and smiled. "It's all fine now..." she said to the girl. She took the rose Draco gave to her earlier and handed it to the girl. Draco practically let his ego drift away as he stared in shock. Harry snickered, which earned him a glare from Draco.

"Nova?"

Novina turned around, her beautiful eyes starring at the girl before her. "Luna? I see you still refuse to use my full name." Novina said. Luna practically pounced on her, giving her a tight hug. Just when everyone thought this train ride couldn't get any more bizarre, the train came to a sudden stop. Everyone looked around curiously, but suddenly everything went dark.

There was a few strange noises and screams, but no one dared to move. "Take my hand..." Novina heard someone gently whisper in her ear. Her bright eyes glistened in the dark, and soon she felt someone grab her hand and drag her off. They took her to an empty compartment, and used their wands to cast light on the two.

His eyes were as blue as hers, and his smile was sweet and energetic. "Who are you?" Novina whispered.

"My name is Damante, and i'm from Ravenclaw." he said, flashing her a smile. His eyes glistened and she could feel her heart tighten.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked.

"More than you think.." he said, as they both realized they were still holding hands. They gently pulled away from each other and were equally thankful that it was dark to conceal their blushes.

"Are you the cause of all this?" she asked.

He could only smirk, shaking his head. "No, but when it happened I couldn't waist a second to introduce myself." he whispered.

"I'm Novina, by the way." she said.

"So beautiful..." he responded, but the look in his pool blue eyes gave her the feeling he wasn't talking about her name. The train began to rock back and fourth, causing her to fall on top of him. Her silky black hair fell against his chest, and they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered., pulling herself up.

"No...it's perfectly okay." he whispered, giving her a wink. She could feel the heat rush to her face as she felt his hand on her lower back. The light from his wand went out, but the two didn't move. Their bright eyes were completely visible even in the dark, and they couldn't look away from each other's gaze.

Before Novina could react, he placed his lips against hers. At first it was a simple kiss, but then it began to deepen. She had no idea what kept her going, but when she felt his hand moving up her back she realized it was time to stop.

After pulling away, she sat in the far corner of the compartment. He looked over at her shadowy figure and sighed. "For a Ravenclaw you're not very smart you know." she muttered.

He smirked, giving a soft chuckle as he propped himself up. "And for a Slytherin you're not exactly a bitch..." he responded.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "How did you know that?" she whispered.

"Im pretty smart sometimes." he mocked her, yet again giving a wink. Her gaze drifted down to the door, and he sighed. "Look...you know me back in the muggle world. I would always be outside while you walked your little brother home from school. I used to just sit there waiting for you...just to get a glimpse of you because you're one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on."

"Oh and that suddenly gives you the right to lay your lips on me in attempt to shove your to tongue down my throat." she said, now standing up.

"You didn't exactly stop right away..." he whispered in this suave tone as he stood up in front of her.

"You're a pretty good kisser, that's all." she said bluntly. He moved closer, running his hand down her arm.

"Yeah? How about one more go at it..."

He whispered, but before she could protest their lips were once again in contact. He pulled her closer to his body, but the lights soon flipped on. They quickly ducked down, and sighed.

"You're pretty good yourself..." he whispered with a wink. She just shook her head and transported herself to her own compartment. Once there, she placed her hand over her heart as if that would stop it's extremely fast beating.

"Novina, would you care to sit with me so that you're not all alone..."

Her gaze drifted upward to see Draco standing before her with his arm extended. "Thank you Draco." she said, grabbing her book and walking over to his compartment. Just as she entered something brushed past her and she looked up. Damante walked past them, with his hands in his pockets. His black hair was cut perfectly and his eyes were even more stunning in the light. The smirk on his lips was plainly visible and it wasn't until Draco tapped her that she realized she was starring.

"You okay?" he asked. She gave a small smile, and then a nod as she walked in. Her place in the compartment forced her to look in Damante's direction. He smiled at her, and her eyes narrowed to a glare as she looked away.

"You don't have to take it upon yourself to watch after me you know Draco, I know perfectly well who your father is and what your doing. Do not think just because I've been assigned to Slytherin that I'm like the rest of you..." she said, then opened the book.

Draco seemed shocked at first, but then tried to play it off. "Now the sorting hat wouldn't make such a mistake would it?" he said in his normal smug tone.

She looked up at him, a smirk on her pale lips. "I never said it made a mistake. I just said I'm not like the rest of you..." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the end of chapter one. Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
